wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rumble 2015
Royal Rumble (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on January 25, 2015 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was the twenty-eighth annual Royal Rumble event and the first to air on the WWE Network. Event summary The New Day vs Tyson Kidd & Cesaro Cesaro & Tyson Kidd bested The New Day’s Kofi Kingston & Big E on the 2015 Royal Rumble Kickoff, live on WWE Network, WWE.com and a slew of social networks. The budding duo of Cesaro & Kidd came to Philadelphia hoping to send a message to the rest of the tag team division with a strong performance against the ever-optimistic New Day. And thanks to chaotic final moments, Kidd capitalized on a distracted Kingston to seal the victory for his squad. Big E & Kingston showcased their double-team skills early on, with Big E using his strength to launch his opponents into the energetic Kingston’s dropkicks and crossbodies, while fellow New Day member Xavier Woods cheered on from the outside. Though The New Day duo focused on quick shots and slams in the early goings, Cesaro & Kidd grounded and tired the opposition with a technical approach, preventing Kingston from making a tag for several minutes. Kingston eventually reached Big E, who reentered the match with a great fury, but taking a little of the swiftness from Kingston’s arsenal midway through the match allowed Cesaro & Kidd to take the advantage when the match broke down. Adam Rose, who’s been in rooting on Cesaro & Kidd since they attacked Big E on the Jan. 5 Raw while disguised as Rosebuds, jumped onto the apron, catching Kingston’s attention … and a Trouble in Paradise kick. With Kingston distracted, Cesaro was able to hit him with a devastating uppercut and Kidd followed with a decisive Fisherman’s Corkscrew Neckbreaker. Cesaro & Kidd stood tall in the Wells Fargo Center, and the tag team division was officially put on notice by this devastating new tandem. Paige & Natalya vs The Bella Twins At the sold-out Royal Rumble, in a battle of “ Total Divas” stars, Nikki & Brie Bella scored a dominant victory over Paige & Natalya. The action was intense from the opening bell, with the unlikely duo of Paige & Natalya working extremely well together. However, when the Divas Champion Nikki Bella and her equally beautiful twin sister Brie finally cut the ring in half, the Bellas finally seized the advantage. Yet no matter what was thrown at Natalya, The Queen of Harts refused to give in. And, after single-handedly repelling a double assault, it looked as if Nattie might finally get to The Diva of Tomorrow’s waiting hand and make the much needed tag. Before she could, though, Brie sneaked over and yanked Paige off the apron. This opened the door for Nikki to hit a vicious forearm to the jaw of her third-generation opponent and pick up the three-count for a huge pay-per-view victory. Results * Tag team match: Tyson Kidd and Cesaro (with Adam Rose and Natalya) defeated The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) (with Xavier Woods) * Tag team match: '''The Bella Twins (Brie Bella and Nikki Bella) defeated Paige and Natalya Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & Eden Stiles * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery RR15 Photo 101-1602911128.jpg RR15_Photo_102-3330484770.jpg RR15_Photo_103-2978224820.jpg RR15_Photo_104-803245847.jpg RR15_Photo_105-1491582849.jpg RR15_Photo_106-3253661243.jpg RR15_Photo_107-3068780205.jpg RR15_Photo_108-643220284.jpg RR15_Photo_109-1364325290.jpg RR15_Photo_110-831945295.jpg RR15_Photo_111-1183927001.jpg RR15_Photo_113-2829003765.jpg RR15_Photo_112-3751287651.jpg RR15_Photo_114-922467926.jpg RR15_Photo_115-1107070656.jpg RR15_Photo_116-3639992186.jpg RR15_Photo_117-2951933932.jpg RR15_Photo_118-1062072957.jpg RR15_Photo_119-1212859115.jpg RR15_Photo_120-448473484.jpg RR15_Photo_121-1841043738.jpg RR15_Photo_122-4105521312.jpg RR15_Photo_123-2209511478.jpg RR15_Photo_125-1792138499.jpg RR15_Photo_124-500624789.jpg RR15_Photo_126-4091055289.jpg RR15_Photo_127-2229255215.jpg RR15_Photo_128-341877182.jpg RR15_Photo_129-1667731752.jpg Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:Natalya Category:Paige Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Brie Bella Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:Renee Young